


Withdrawl

by queenofnaks



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, kinda sad, mention of bowser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofnaks/pseuds/queenofnaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this all on my phone so please forgive any errors or anything like that. </p>
<p>The *words* thig is supposed to be in italics, but I can't get it to transfer the right way from my app to here. </p>
<p>My first smash fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawl

How many months had it been? Eight? Nine? Ness couldn't keep track anymore. It had felt like years without Lucas there. Time seemed to just go so slow. Each day felt longer than than the last. Every match seemed less and less fun. They were more like a manditory routine at this point. 

He hated this. He hated being alone. Sure, he had Toon Link and Villager, but they weren't Lucas. They couldn't understand what he was going through. The only word Ness could use to describe this was withdrawl. He had gone from seeing Lucas everyday to nothing. His head felt empty without the pyschic conversations he and Lucas would have. He felt numb without the extra emotions he would feel from Lucas. 

Ness craved that feeling again. He craved the feeling of someone there with him at all times. He wasn't sure what it felt like to just drop a habit, but Ness was sure that this was worse. He wasn't sleeping. He was straining himself almost constantly in an attempt to reach out to Lucas, wherever he may be. It was exhausting. 

Every waking moment was either searching for Lucas or having a match. He had stopped speaking to TL or Villager at this point. He knew everyone was worried about him, but Ness couldn't bring hinself to care. 

He needed Lucas back. Ness couldn't take much more of this feeling. Everything was numb. He constantly lost matches, each worse than the last. Ness had given up by this point. He couldn't make himself try; there was not point anymore. He didn't have anyone to try to impress. He didn't have anyone to protect. He didn't have anyone. He was alone. 

It was an inpromtu match against Bowser that he had finally given up completely. He couldn't do this anymore. Maybe if he let this end, Ness wouldn't have to do this anymore. Masterhand might just let him stop. It'd be nice. 

As Ness fell back he accepted the fact that he could finally just stop pretending to care. That's when he felt the tug. His first thougbt was that his mind had finally broken and he was imagining things. 

"Pk Fire!" 

Ness couldn't believe what he had just heard. That voice- That had to be. 

 

*Get up! I didn't come here for you to lay down and nap!* 

 

The voice went through his mind with the familiar tug of Lucas' focus. Ness stood, shaking his head and touching his forehead a moment. He couldn't believe Lucas was back. He couldn't believe Lucas was standing right in front of him. 

"Lucas-" Ness reached out to touch his shoulder, eyes wide. "How- When-" 

 

*Not now! We have a match to win.* Lucas smiled, looking back at Ness a moment, then back at Bowser. 

 

*Right, sorry.* Ness nodded, following Lucas' lead through the match, still shocked. 

After the match, Ness hesitantly walked to Lucas, looking at him intently. He had grown a bit. Ness smiled slightly, starting to tear up. 

"Welcome back, Luke." He pulled the blonde into a tight hug, sniffling a bit. "You're not allowed to do that to me again." 

Lucas laughed a bit, hugging Ness back. "I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

*And stop crying, you'll make me cry.* Lucas squeezed Ness a bit, nuzzling closer. 

*Sorry, Lucas,* Ness pulled back after a moment, wiping at his eyes. *Let's go back to our room. We have catching up to do.*

Lucas nodded, holding onto Ness' hand as they walked back to the room. 

 

*I missed you Ness. It didn't feel right without you.*

*You don't understand how much I get what you mean.* Ness laughed a bit, squeezing his hand.


End file.
